1. Field of the Invention
The invention refers to door insulating devices; and, more particularly, to an insulating device adapted to be mounted between a pair of abutting double doors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many homes and the like have abutting adjacent double doors. Generally speaking, such doors may have a space at the bottom thereof between the floor and the bottom edge of the doors. In today's energy conscious society, it is necessary to seal off such space. In the past, elongated flaps, such as metal strips having resilient downwardly extending flanges were secured to such doors along their bottom edges sealing off cold air from the outside. However, a space is formed between the double doors along their line of intersection at the bottom thereof which is not closed off by such strips. There thus exists a need for quickly and easily closing off such areas in an inexpensive manner that is easy to install.